


Art of the Match

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer), gatekat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1 AU Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker<br/>Bluestreak is the Second Creation of Praxian nobles.  Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are First Creations of Crystal City noble family. Even though it's Sunstreaker that's supposed to find and court a mate for him and his twin, it doesn't quite work out that way, much to Sideswipe's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules of the Game

Blueshine dipped his sensor wings before straightening them out. He had to be strong and firm in front of the second creation he'd carried until it entered this world and grew up to become his darling Bluestreak. He could feel over the bond with his wonderful Solarflare that his mate was similarly stressed at what they would have to do before introducing their creation to the world as a mechling and suitable for courting.

Only three orns ago Bluestreak had gone into stasis a final stage youngling, only to come out of it an orn later a first stage mechling with full interface protocols.

Now he would need to fully understand his place in society, what he was expected to know, and how he was expected to compose himself. Blueshine hoped that his smart and curious creation could accept being a submissive partner for another mech. Bluestreak would have made a wonderful dominant creation, but being a second creation meant that it was not to be.

"Creators!" Bluestreak greeted them warmly and rushed to hug his carrier before doing the same to his sire. "I like this new frame. It looks so much better than my last one."

"Good," Solarflare smiled, taking a moment to really _look_ at his second creation and see what he would be as a full adult. It was clear now, his coloring and build. Sleek with silver, black and red. He was lovely.

He was also very quick to pick up what was around him.

"What is wrong, creators?"

"Becoming a mechling means more changes than just your frame," Blueshine began with a flutter of his wings. "It means your finding your place in society and everything that will be expected of you."

"I'll have a bonded, and when I'm in my adult frame I'll carry sparklings for them," Bluestreak nodded, already knowing that much.

"It is more than that. You must attract your bonded without being too forward," Solarflare focused on him. "Mecha do not like a second creation that is too bold. That is the place of the first and third creations."

"He must approach you, offer to spend time with you," Blueshine added. "His say is final, much like with your sire."

Bluestreak nodded. "I did get the lessons, carrier."

"It is much different than what we have allowed you to be at home, and I worry," Blueshine said softly, resting a hand on his creation's shoulder.

"The sooner we have contracted a match for you, the better," Solarflare added. "Especially with the time your brother is taking to find one to suit him. You are a good creation, and we do not wish for you to have a poor reputation."

"I'll behave!" Bluestreak insisted and promised all in one, horrified at the idea of shaming his creators. "You know I can when I try."

"We know," Blueshine soothed.

"Your first test as a mechling will be the party this evening," Solarflare said. "Since its purpose is to introduce you to society, every optic will be on you."

Bluestreak nodded seriously. "I will be on my best behavior," he promised. "I will not embarrass you."

"Good," his sire nodded.

"Servants will be ready soon to help you prepare," Blueshine added. "You will be stunning when they are through."

"I will make you proud, creators," Bluestreak smiled brightly at them, his promise carrying through his field.

* * *

Bluestreak stood with his brother Windsheer, chatting with the mechs who came by to be introduced. As an unbonded dominant creation, it had been Windsheer's duty to escort him into the party and make sure the new mechling could handle himself. He was also a font of information on all of the mechs at the party, which the silver and black mechling was taking advantage of.

"I must excuse myself. I see my intended's creators and I should go greet them," one of Windsheer's friends said, nodding to the two of them before heading off.

"If he has an Intended, was it okay that he seemed interested in me?" Bluestreak asked, his voice quiet enough not to be overheard.

"Yes, though it can be taken as an insult by his Intended's creators if he was serious about it," Windsheer explained. "That was friendly flirting, being sociable, rather than an effort to court you."

Bluestreak hummed in understanding. "Who here doesn't have an Intended?" he asked curiously, wanting to know who he should show the most interest in.

"The Crystal City Twins," he motioned slightly to the pair that didn't look all that similar to Bluestreak. One was a rich yellow and black with elegantly oversized stripped helm vents. The other was a rich red and black with stubby sensor horns. Only their optics and alt mode builds matched. "Sunstreaker is the elder. The red one is Sideswipe."

Bluestreak looked them over, mostly managing to suppress the flutter of his wings at the sight. They might not have been Praxian, but both were still very good-looking mechs. "What are they like?"

"Sunstreaker is an artist, a painter and muralist. He is much like you would expect of a Primus-gifted artist. Focused, not terribly social, erratic at times. He's strong though, and smart. His brother is the social one. A bit mischievous and has quite the reputation for getting around," he glanced at his younger brother. "In a first creation, that's not a significant issue. It does make him less likely to remain exclusive after he's bonded, however."

"Is there anyone else?" Bluestreak asked, though his optics remained on the twins, watching them with interest.

"Tracks," he motioned to a mostly blue mech chatting it up with someone across the room. "He's one I'd recommend avoiding. He's unpleasant company after a while." He paused, scanning the room, though he knew every mecha there at least by reputation and pointed out several others.

Bluestreak made noises of understanding as he listened to his brother, but his gaze followed the yellow twin as he made his way around the edge of the room. It looked like he was going from art piece to art piece, which made sense with him being an artist.

After a couple breems, he glanced at Windsheer. "Would it be alright if I look around the room?"

"Of course," he smiled indulgently. "I'll never be far away. This is for you to meet and greet as many mecha as you can while being polite."

"Meaning they have to approach me," Bluestreak grinned back. He grabbed a small cube of energon and started wandering around. Several times he was stopped by mechs approaching him to introduce themselves. The silver mechling chatted politely with them, but a thread of his attention was on the yellow Crystal City twin, tracking his progress from piece to piece.

Eventually Bluestreak managed to extract himself and settle in at an art piece a breem before he figured the yellow twin would be there. He appeared to be studying the piece, though only a small part of his attention was on the painting. He felt Sunstreaker approach, the smooth seriousness of his field with a tiny jagged crackle around the edge that settled out as he stared at the stylized rendition of the Helix Gardens. At this range Bluestreak could actually teek that his spark was not a normal one, the frequency a bit off. Kind of like his creators after a deep merge, but not really.

After more than half a breem he gave a huff and looked directly at Bluestreak. His bright blue optics took in the mechling in a way that was somehow both flattering and unsettling. An object being studied, but not in a predatory way. Bluestreak's sensor wings fluttered under that gaze, unconsciously spreading to be shown to their best advantage.

"I'm Sunstreaker," he introduced himself. "You're Bluestreak."

"Hello Sunstreaker," he replied with a bright smile. "It's good to meet you."

"Why are you hunting me?" Sunstreaker asked. Despite the words, the harmonics weren't offended, or even aggressive.

"You're interesting," he replied, matching the yellow mech's bluntness and teeked rather than saw something shift, a lessening of the stiffness. "I've heard you're an artist. Can you tell me about that?" His smile didn't falter, wings perking.

"It makes you an outsider, appreciated for what you make rather than anything about you," Sunstreaker shrugged. "The gift's more curse than useful."

"What do you want others to see in you, then?" the mechling asked. He felt how startled the question made the yellow mech, though there was no outward sign.

A snicker drew his attention to the red twin that was walking up. "He wants to be appreciated for _other_ skills. Only trouble is that they aren't ones to show off in public. At least not for our caste."

"Sides!" Sunstreaker hissed sharply, his field giving away both his mortification and the truth of it.

Bluestreak giggled at that, politely waiting for Sideswipe to introduce himself, though it was obvious who he was.

"That's me," the red mech grinned unrepentantly. "Sideswipe." He offered a slight bow to Bluestreak as the focus of the celebration. "I'm Sunshine's twin."

"My designation is Sunstreaker," he hissed, almost too strongly to be polite.

"My main job is making sure he doesn't take himself too seriously," Sideswipe grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Sideswipe," Bluestreak chirped, wings fluttering again. "What other skills do you two have? I promise not to tell." His optics twinkled at that, his smile turning into a mischievous grin.

Sideswipe leaned in close and whispered. "The kind that makes you forget your designation, but never ours."

Sunstreaker nearly choked, embarrassment radiating off him for a brief moment.

Bluestreak felt a jolt of something new and unfamiliar at the tone-arousal and desire. "Too bad you can't show me," he purred back quietly. "What else do you two do?" he asked louder to keep up appearances.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Sideswipe grinned, his field caressing Bluestreak's with definite interest. "I like trade and racing. Sunny here likes to hide out in his studio and pretend he's not a noble."

"I do not," Sunstreaker rumbled dangerously, though it didn't make any impression at all on his brother. "I enjoy traveling, seeing new things. Especially off world when he's going shopping."

"What kinds of worlds do you two go to?" the silver mechling asked with a curiosity that was just shy of being too blatant for the setting.

"All kinds. Though we stick to the reasonably well settled ones. Frontier and expedition travel is not as fun as it sounds." Sideswipe happily chatted, and tried to silently flirt with the subject of the party. It was lost on none of them that even though Sunstreaker was once more studying the painting, he wasn't moving away, and he was much more relaxed with his brother so close.

It wasn't hard for Bluestreak to guess that even though Sunstreaker was the older of the pair by a few breems and thus the one who made the legal decisions, he wasn't the naturally dominant one. He surrendered center stage, and with it control, to his brother too far too quickly and easily.

"What do you purchase out there? What kinds of people do you meet?" Bluestreak asked, leaning slightly towards the red mech in interest. Every so often his gaze would turn to the yellow mech before returning to Sideswipe, obviously interested in both mechs even though it was clear that Sunstreaker wasn't as intent on the conversation.

"Whatever I think will sell for a profit, usually," Sideswipe chuckled. "Organics, crystals, minerals that are hard to come by here, unique energon products. Sometimes we head out to the artist colony on Braxius 2 so my dear brother can spend some time with his own kind," he teased, earning a huff from his brother. "I bring back art from there, and a sincere appreciation of how sane my other half really is."

Sunstreaker chuckled lowly at that. "He didn't believe me until I dragged him out there the first time that I'm really not that eccentric."

"Not for an artist at least," Sideswipe shook his helm. "We meet all kinds."

"And he does mean that," Sunstreaker added absently. "Most of the time he even manages to avoid irritating them enough they want to shoot him."

"That sounds so interesting," Bluestreak said, a distinct note of longing in his voice.

"They don't let you go out, even with a guard?" Sideswipe teeked of genuine surprise.

"Not offworld," Bluestreak replied. "They've let me explore Praxus, and have taken me to various places around Cybertron, whenever one caught my interest."

"What about now that you're a mechling?" Sunstreaker quietly reprimanded his brother for even thinking a youngling would go off world.

"I haven't tried asking yet," Bluestreak replied, optics lighting up at the idea.

"Maybe you should," Sideswipe trilled into a rumble. "We could take you on our next trip."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Not if his creators value his reputation they won't. Not if you're going to be along."

"He's right," Bluestreak said sadly. "But maybe, if you knew of someplace more local that could give me an idea?" He looked between them hopefully.

"What do you like?" Sideswipe asked instead of a direct answer. "If it's any fun...."

"Or culture-worthy," Sunstreaker broke in.

"We know about it," Sideswipe finished, the pair speaking as if one being.

"Mind you, his idea of fun is gambling, racing and getting seriously overcharged," Sunstreaker added.

"Not all the time," Sideswipe shot his brother a scowl.

"I like to explore new places," Bluestreak said, wings fluttering. "Sometimes it's going to watch a race, or the museums, or an art gallery, or the gardens..."

"Braxius 2," they responded in unison.

"You'd probably enjoy the tourist mecca of Andrilel 6 too," Sideswipe suggested. "It was a lot of fun when we were younger."

"I'll have to ask my creators about taking a trip there," Bluestreak said. "And what about place more local?" he purred, optics lighting in interest.

Sideswipe caught it easily. Sunstreaker managed to hold back a groan, but not the dark warning look he shot his brother. Sideswipe simply rolled his optics at it.

"Why don't we show you around the shopping district of Crystal City?" Sideswipe purred, leaning in a bit closer.

It was too close for Windsheer, who made his presence and disapproval known with nothing more than a step closer to the group.

"It's a proper enough place," Sideswipe turned his helm to address Windsheer, though he obediently shifted out of Bluestreak's personal space.

"I'd like that," Bluestreak answered, turning to his brother to give him a pleading look that had always worked in the past.

"It is proper enough," the older Praxian acquiesced. "It will not be without an escort from this House for now. Not if Sideswipe will be there."

"I've never done anything that wasn't asked for," the red twin growled softly, his armor fluffing out slightly at the implied insult and as a display for Bluestreak.

"Of that I have no doubt," Windsheer soothed it over. "He will have escort until we are sure that he will not ask for what he should not."

Bluestreak's field flared with excitement when his brother agreed, optics lighting up. "When would be a good time?"

"Six orns," Sunstreaker spoke before Sideswipe could. "We can come by and pick you and your escort up."

Windsheer paused to comm his creators before nodding. "That is acceptable."

The mechling was nearly vibrating. "I can't wait!"


	2. First Kiss

Six orns later saw Bluestreak waiting for the twins' arrival, nearly bouncing with excitement. He had polished up to nearly the party's level of shine, and had a shadow in the form of one of the servants that had watched him as a sparkling and youngling. Though Raspel was a commoner, and not even the ranking one in their House, or even this estate, he had the insignia of an educator-chaperone emblazoned on his chest. It meant that where his charge was concerned, he ranked equal with Bluestreak's creators. He could give Bluestreak orders, and order others away. He was also very familiar with the mechling, and well used to his excitement and curiosity. The family trusted him to know the limits of what Bluestreak could explore, when to let him indulge and when to reign him back in.

"They're here!" Bluestreak called, spotting the red and yellow frames through a window as they drove up to the tower and transformed to ride a lift to Bluestreak's level.

"Indeed they are," Raspel nodded. "Punctual."

Bluestreak barely managed to contain himself to a proper level as another servant called for him. He also managed to keep it to a walk as he went to the main entry hall, wings waving in greeting as soon as he saw the two.

"Hey there, pretty Blue," Sideswipe grinned and waved at him. "Ready to go?"

"Hi Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Bluestreak grinned and practically bounced over. "I've been ready to go. The servants will probably be glad to have me out of their servos for a bit!" He giggled at that, field reaching out to touch the twins' fields. Sideswipe's was warm and playful in return, Sunstreaker's far more guarded but not rejecting.

"Good," Sideswipe offered his hand to the young mechling to walk him to the transport waiting for them in the tower's shuttle bay.

Bluestreak took his hand, moving as close as politeness would allow. His field was full of playful eagerness, and his grin could have lit up the room. "Which section of the market are we going to first?"

"Artisan's quarter," Sunstreaker said gruffly, though there was a touch of real excitement there as they boarded the twin's shuttle.

"So I'll get to see you in your element," Bluestreak teased the yellow twin lightly as he settled into his seat.

"The social aspect of it," Sideswipe agreed with a teasing grin for his brother.

* * *

The twins took Bluestreak out several more times each decaorn, to places around Praxus and Crystal City. Each time the mechling was just as excited to see them. He flirted with Sideswipe, though careful to keep it in the acceptable range under Raspel's supervision. He also refused to leave out the quieter twin, trying to engage him on a friendly, less overt level. Despite how society treated them, it was quite clear that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were very different mechs and despite their order of separation, Sideswipe was the decision maker of them. Though the one time Sunstreaker _wanted_ something, in this case where they were going to eat dinner, he won with little more than a sharp look.

It was a strange arrangement of personalities, the three of them, but Bluestreak could feel that they meshed well. Sunstreaker may have drawn his attention by looks, but the yellow artist was everything he wanted in his bonded. He acted gruff, but he cared deeply, and most important of all, he was willing, even eager, to let his subordinates do much of the choosing.

The silver mechling couldn't have been happier with his suitors. His creators and brother also seemed to be accepting the potential match more as time went by. Each date showed their interest was real, greater than any they had shown before, and their willingness to behave while chaperoned eased Solarflare and Blueshine's worries for how their creation would be treated.

It all had led up to this orn, his first date without a chaperon. It was just a walk through the Helix Gardens, but he would finally have the twins all alone.

Which meant the three of them could be more relaxed with each other, allowing things to flow more naturally. Bluestreak held the red twin's hand as they walked, their arms swinging in time with their gait. "I always love coming here. It's so beautiful, and it's never exactly the same," he was saying.

"The crystals grow, splinter, absorb minerals and gasses that change their composition and harmonics," Sunstreaker immediately went to his safe zone with the technical reasons.

"It's like nothing else on Cybertron," Sideswipe agreed.

"I have my own little garden back home that I play with," Bluestreak added. "It's fun to see what different combinations result in. But it's nothing like what happens here. Here they have room to grow and become truly amazing."

"They've been doing it since Praxus was first founded too. Helix was created before the first towers were finished," Sunstreaker said with a much softer voice than usual, something bordering on awe in it. "It's the single longest running and best funded crystal research project in history. There will never be anything like it again."

"I'm glad we have it," Bluestreak murmured, field reaching out to Sunstreaker's.

"Yes." The yellow mech's field meshed with his with a bit of encouragement from Sideswipe. 

The red mech stepped back a touch and drew the pair together. "That's more like it." He leaned forward and slid an arm around each shoulder. "I want my two favorite mechs close."

Bluestreak giggled quietly at that, wings fluttering. Then, in what would be a shockingly bold move for most second creations, he reached up to place a quick kiss on Sunstreaker's cheek before looking at Sideswipe. "Hey, how much of the gardens have you two explored?"

His words were all but overshadowed by the hard rev of the red twin's engine and the sudden flare of ... interest? ... in Sunstreaker's.

"All the main paths, a few secondary," Sideswipe rumbled, arousal beginning to build in him. "Know any really _good_ spots?"

"Oh yeah," Bluestreak grinned at them, wings perking up. "There's a lot of little hidden spots." His field licked at theirs, a mix of curiosity and arousal that only an untouched mecha had. He led the two suitors to a niche well off the known paths, where the crystals would muffle noise, rather than amplify it.

Sideswipe was the first to move, pulling Bluestreak against him and kissing him soundly, though he kept it chaste despite his revving engines. The silver mechling made a pleased noise as he returned the kiss, inexperienced but eager and felt himself rewarded by a spike in Sideswipe's field, but also one in Sunstreaker's.

"You two do look good together," the yellow twin rumbled, his optics bright and locked on the pair.

"Too bad we have to stop at that," Sideswipe was trying not to pant as he drew away from the kiss. "You are hot."

"I wish we could do more too," Bluestreak said sadly, pulling away from the red twin, only to approach Sunstreaker. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the yellow mech into a kiss. Despite how startled he was, Sunstreaker slid his arms around Bluestreak and kissed him back, hot and hungry, but just as chaste.

When it finally ended Sunstreaker was panting hard through his helm and side vents and his hands had moved to sink fingers between the gaps in Bluestreak's armor.

"Very hot," Sunstreaker agreed with his brother.

"You can watch, if you want," Sideswipe slipped behind Sunstreaker and slid his arms around his brother as he drew them down to sit on a bench. "Touch. Touching can't be traced."

"Want to," Bluestreak admitted, pressing close as he felt Sunstreaker moan. "I want to learn what touching, what kissing can do." His hands slid from Sunstreaker's neck to stroke down his chest, exploring. His optics were bright as he took in the sight of the two of them, his field betraying just how much he wanted what little they could do together.

Sunstreaker moaned as Sideswipe nibbled on his neck. "Really want your first overload out here?" He pressed into the hands caressing him.

"Aren't the gardens often used to hide lovers in romance stories?" Bluestreak grinned, fluttering his wings at them. His fingers dug into seams along the outside of Sunstreaker's chest, wiggling under at the wires and cables there. The yellow noble shivered and moaned into Sideswipe's mouth as his brother claimed a heated kiss.

"Yes, they are," Sideswipe grinned at the Praxian when he let his brother's mouth go. "He's quite the romantic, though he'll deny it." One hand reached to stroke the forward side of those fluttering sensor wings, while the other teased his brother's hip. "He also loves being in the middle, something else he'll deny."

"Oh good, 'cause I've always liked those stories-" Bluestreak gasped at the touch, pressing into it. Arousal flared, and he leaned forward to capture Sunstreaker's lips in a demanding kiss that was returned eagerly, but with little demand. His hands clutched at yellow sides, trying to pull the twin in the middle closer. It was a motion that Sunstreaker willing went with as his hands finally found themselves responding to the desire. One lifted to stroke Bluestreak's sensor wing while the other found the young noble's hip to stroke and tease.

Bluestreak rumbled happily at the touch. "So good," he nipped at Sunstreaker's mouth. "Keep going." His face tilted, silently demanding a kiss from the red twin that was given with an eagerness that matched everything else he did.

"Demanding little creature," Sunstreaker rumbled as arousal built to the point he became less concerned about who and focused on the what. His fingers began to press into breaks in Bluestreak's decorative armor while he tilted his helm and nibbled on the Praxian's neck cables.

Bluestreak giggled before gasping into the kiss. His engine revved at Sunstreaker's touches, one hand sliding down to explore the yellow twin's hip joint. The other hand reached for Sideswipe, exploring what he could of red plating around the mech between them.

"Just like you like them," Sideswipe purred against Sunstreaker's neck as the yellow twin moaned and pressed into the contact from both sides. Without warning, Sunstreaker's spike cover slid open and it began to extend.

Bluestreak made a curious noise and pulled back so he could look down. The hand already at Sunstreaker's hip moved in to touch the spike curiously, tracing around the base before moving to the golden length itself.

Sunstreaker shuddered and arched slightly with a deep, chassis-deep moan while his brother looked down over his shoulder.

"He _does_ like you," Sideswipe grinned. "That almost never comes out during tactile, much less that quick." He returned to nibble on Sunstreaker's neck. "I bet if he lifts his hips, he's already slick."

"Good, because I like the two of you," Bluestreak purred. He wrapped his hand around the spike and stroked, experimenting to see what would give him the best reactions. His other hand left Sideswipe in order to reach down and feel below the spike for himself. Sunstreaker shivered and moaned, his hips rocking into the touch and he leaned back, resting his weight against Sideswipe so he could expose his valve opening, the platelets already glistening with lubricant.

Bluestreak scooted back further so he could lean in closer and watch. The one hand continued to stroke the golden spike while the other explored the platelets around Sunstreaker's valve before sinking one digit in between them. The yellow mech bucked unto the contact, but keened in pleasure at the penetration.

"He likes his valve filled," Sideswipe purred, his optics bright with arousal as he watched something he wasn't sure he'd ever get to witness. "Your entire hand couldn't hurt him."

"Yes, more," Sunstreaker moaned, trembling at the not-nearly-enough stimulation. His optics were off as his helm fell back to his brother's shoulder, accepting the safety the red mech represented as well as the promise of being sated if their new lover didn't manage.

Bluestreak purred at that, adding two more fingers and spreading them, pulling back only to plunge them in again and feeling for the sensors in the valve's lining as it squeezed at his fingers, rippling as mechanisms beyond it shifted and cycled to bring pleasure to a spike that wasn't there. "He looks and sounds so good," the silver mechling said. "Nothing like the training equipment." Those had been lifeless, unresponsive. But this, feeling and seeing his lover respond to each movement, fired up his arousal as he worked to see exactly what he could get from the yellow twin.

"Even a buymech is more responsive than training equipment," Sideswipe agreed, revved up hard by what he was seeing, the pleasure pulsing from his twin and Sunstreaker's shameless moans and sounds of encouragement.

"I think that's their point," Bluestreak said. He then leaned in, lips surrounding the tip of Sunstreaker's spike as his fingers thrust hard into the slick valve.

Sunstreaker's optics widened and he thrust into that contact, his spike desperate to be inside the tight, slick warmth on offer as his valve clenched and cycled around the fingers. "He's amazing like this, isn't he? So hot and wanting and willing to take anything he's given."

The silver mechling moaned, his mouth sliding down around the spike as quickly as he dared, glossa stroking and wriggling around it. His fingers thrust hard and fast into Sunstreaker's eager valve, wanting to give pleasure to the yellow mech.

"Close," Sunstreaker warned, fully expecting the untouched mechling to back off his spike and get out of the way.

Sideswipe's hand was at the base of his brother's spike, ghosting up against Bluestreak's lip plates. "You might want to back off," he said gently. "Swallowing's a trick to learn for some other time."

Bluestreak pulled back, but reluctantly and pouted once his mouth was free. "Want to learn it, then." He moved away, but watched intently as Sideswipe took over pleasuring his twin. It wasn't quite what he expected when they shifted so Sunstreaker was in Sideswipe's lap. When the red twin slid his hips forward, it put the slide of his red and black spike in and out of his brother's valve on display for Bluestreak, as was the way he played his fingers along Sunstreaker's spike, knowing every spot that really worked for the mech.

"You will, but when you can wash up before we take you home," Sideswipe assured him with a groan of his own.

He watched them intently, watched the slide of the red spike, the motion of the black hand on the golden spike, the way Sunstreaker moaned, shivered and arched into the dual touch. "Please. I want to see you both in pleasure."

Abruptly Sunstreaker reached back to clamp his hands against his brother's back and screamed into a muffling black hand that was obligingly offered. Energy danced across his plating as shimmering silver-pink transfluid arched from his spike to splatter and crackle on the ground in front of him. Behind him Sideswipe moaned, thrusting a couple more times into that quivering, contracting, crackling valve and let go. His cry was muffled by his brother's neck and they both shuddered before sinking back to lay, panting, on the bench while their armor pinged as it cooled.

After a few long moments, Bluestreak slowly approached them when it seemed like they were regaining coherency. "You both look so good," he groaned, field heavy with arousal.

"You'll look even better," Sideswipe grinned over Sunstreaker's shoulder as they made very quick work of cleaning up the fluids smearing their groins and thighs. When they finally parted Sideswipe grinned at Bluestreak. "Come here, between us, and we'll show you what's on offer."

Before he was even finished speaking, the mechling was already scrambling to get between them, engine revving eagerly. "Want to feel what I can," he said, leaning in eagerly to kiss Sideswipe.

The red mech kissed him back, sliding his glossa along Bluestreak's lip plates while Sunstreaker leaned forward to press against Bluestreak's back while his hands stroked those enticing sensor wings along their inner lining so his brother got the more armored outside that faced forward.

Bluestreak groaned into the kiss, wings trembling at the touch and electricity crackling over his frame. As inexperienced as he was, he wouldn't last long with the way they were touching his sensor wings. He felt them rev their engines in perfect synch, fluctuating the frequency of vibration while their hands explored every bit of his alt mode doors. Sideswipe kept the kiss going, sneaking his glossa into Bluestreak's oral cavity while Sunstreaker kissed and licked his neck cables from behind.

"It's okay to let go," Sunstreaker whispered against his audial. "We'll be right here to catch you."

Bluestreak pulled back from the kiss, only to bury his face in Sideswipe's neck as he cried out. Overload washed over him, freezing his frame and crackling over his wings.

It was several kliks before he relaxed, slumping back against Sunstreaker, panting and trying to orient himself after the overload scrambled everything.

Sideswipe leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Still think you'll want to try us again?" It was the first time Bluestreak had heard the mech anything less than sure of himself. It was a genuine question that they didn't know the answer to. Even though there was no doubt, no hesitation in the answer. 

"Yes." Bluestreak returned Sideswipe's kiss before turning his head to nuzzle at Sunstreaker. He felt the relief, in their fields, their frames, their touch. They really hadn't been sure he'd want them after this.

"You're okay with leaving Praxus?" Sunstreaker murmured, needing the reassurance before he was willing to commit himself to one of the most significant choices of his existence.

"I might want to come back to visit on occasion, but I'd be fine living elsewhere." Bluestreak smiled, one hand moving to grasp Sunstreaker's, the other reaching for Sideswipe's. " _Who_ I'm with is more important than _where_ I am."

"Good," Sideswipe purred, settling into the upright snuggle with a content field.

"What is it you like about us?" Sunstreaker asked quietly, though he was also content.

"I think you're both interesting," Bluestreak started. "Not like most first creations. Can you see me in a traditional arrangement? I can't." He giggled softly before pressing closer with a contented noise. "Things I like to do seem to work well with what you two do."

"You've got enough of a dominant in you to handle Sunny," Sideswipe agreed with a soft chuckle.

"And not too much for Sides," Sunstreaker added with a soft x-vent across Bluestreak's plating. "Ever been to a wash house?"

"One of the few places my creators wouldn't take me to," the mechling replied.

Sunstreaker chuckled behind him. "Not surprised. Too much interfacing for a second creation."

"Maybe they'll let us take you," Sideswipe hummed, content to relax right where he was.

Bluestreak giggled. "Probably won't right away. I can work on them, though."

"You'll visit one with us eventually," Sideswipe promised. "Once the contract is signed, what we want will matter more and we don't have a problem with it."

"That'll likely be when it happens," the mechling murmured, cuddling in between them, practically strutless.


	3. Soundwave's Approach

Bluestreak was trying to be a good mechling and socialize at his creator's side and seem interested without being too interesting himself. All he could really think about though was how long it would be until the bonding contract was negotiated. He almost missed the near-silent approach of a large blue mech, a host, and it did take him too long to recognize him.

Soundwave, House Juxtia-Speca. A high-ranked House in Tyger Pax. He hadn't heard much about the mech, but he hoped Soundwave would soon move on, like so many others here. It was difficult to tell with the rich red-orange visor and neutral set to frame and features that the House was known for.

"Lord Solarflare of House Fairwings," the large mech inclined his helm slightly. "I am Lord Soundwave of House Juxtia-Speca. I request to take Bluestreak to dinner at The Shining Sun."

Bluestreak tried to squash the pit of dread that was forming in his tanks as his sire gave a small bow and smiled. "Of course, Lord Soundwave."

Soundwave focused on Bluestreak. "Soundwave is not to be feared, Bluestreak."

"I'm not afraid, my lord," Bluestreak replied, letting his optics and wings tilt down respectfully in the perfect appearance of a second creation.

Soundwave regarded him steadily for another long moment, then nodded and shifted focus to Solarflare. "Soundwave will arrive tomorrow night. Joor 30."

"Of course, my lord," Solarflare replied.

* * *

At his creators' insistence, Bluestreak had been polished for his date with Soundwave. Now he stood in front of his creators, not caring how little like a second creation he was acting. "But sire, carrier! There's already a good match in the works! This isn't necessary!"

"Bluestreak." Solarflare's displeasure cut through Blueshine's distress. "Lord Soundwave is of much higher rank than Lord Sunstreaker. He wishes for your presence and he will have it. You will behave and you will try to impress him by being a good second creation. Do not make us regret indulging you for so long."

"Soundwave is a good mech from a strong House," Blueshine tried to make it sound better. "He could be a fine bonded for you if you let him."

"But I don't _think_ like most second creations, and Lord Soundwave will pick up on that!" Bluestreak replied. "I don't have to hide it with Lords Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They like that I can slip in and out of it."

"Then Lord Soundwave will pick it up," Blueshine responded before his bonded could. "We are not asking you to lie in your thoughts, only to behave in a way that will not shame us."

Bluestreak didn't respond to that, though his wings were still drooping unhappily.

"Lord Soundwave will be here shortly. Raspel is waiting for you in the greeting hall." Solarflare said firmly.

"Yes, sire," Bluestreak said, and turned to walk to the greeting hall. He didn't miss his carrier press into his sire for comfort, or the way it was given. It was a tiny comfort for him to know that his creators wished for him to be happy.

Raspel was waiting for him with a supportive smile before schooling into the neutral shadow he had trained hard to become as Soundwave was shown into the room.

Bluestreak forcibly composed himself, and by the time Soundwave saw him, he offered a polite smile to the mech.

Soundwave inclined his helm in return. "Bluestreak. You look good," he offered a hand to the mechling. It was a polite thing, but it was also a silent and subtle indication that he was not looking for a drone to stand a pace behind and to the side in his mate.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Bluestreak replied evenly, allowing Soundwave to take his hand and guide him from his home and to the tower's landing pad where the transport was waiting. Raspel was a silent shadow, his function to watch and ensure that nothing harmed the mechling's reputation, but otherwise be as invisible as possible.

"Bluestreak: has been to The Shining Sun?" Soundwave asked as they entered the small shuttle.

"A couple times," the mechling replied honestly as he settled into his seat.

"Did Bluestreak enjoy it?" Soundwave asked, his full attention on his companion while the shuttle lifted off.

"Yes, it is one of the better restaurants in the city," Bluestreak said. It wasn't his favorite for a general evening out, but it was very good for special occasions, which he knew this qualified as.

"Good. Soundwave is pleased." He paused. "Bluestreak will give objections to Soundwave's courting effort?"

"You are not my first suitor," Bluestreak replied politely.

"Soundwave may be better than previous suitors," the host pointed out mildly.

"So I have been reminded, my lord," the mechling said.

"Soundwave sufficient, Bluestreak," the host said gently. "Formality not expected. What are Bluestreak's interests?"

"I enjoy exploring new places," he replied.

Soundwave nodded, curiosity in his field more than anything. "What about exploring does Bluestreak enjoy?

"Experiencing what's new and unfamiliar." Bluestreak's wings relaxed minutely.

"Bluestreak enjoys learning by experience?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes," Bluestreak said. "And yourself?"

"Soundwave enjoys knowledge of home. Safety for creations is in knowledge of surroundings and mecha nearby." Soundwave covered the same basic subject Bluestreak had brought up. "Travel is stressful for host-frames. Some symbionts enjoy wandering. Mate required to indulge such symbionts."

"How many symbionts do you have?" the mechling asked.

"Currently two. Ravage. Felinoid. Laserbeak. Avian. Would Bluestreak like to meet them?" Soundwave felt ... hopefully.

"That would be nice," Bluestreak said. He felt excitement flicker in Soundwave's field.

The large mech reached up to press a button on his flat shoulder. "Ravage, Laserbeak, eject." In response the large flat panel that cover his chest angled open and two microbots leapt out and unfolded. One landed on four small feet in front of Soundwave, the other went up to unfold to land on the host's shoulder. "Ravage," he pointed to the sleek black felinoid. "Laserbeak," he brought his forearm close and the avian hopped onto it. "Bluestreak. Potential mate," he indicated the young mechling.

Ravage straightened his posture and leaned forward to sniff Bluestreak while Laserbeak watched him with sharp optics.

"Hello Ravage, Laserbeak," Bluestreak said, reaching a hand out to give Ravage a better chance to sniff. The felinoid did so, then bumped the offered hand with his squared off but still sleek head.

"Ravage wishes attention," Soundwave supplied. "Ravage is very tactile."

"Are you, now?" Bluestreak asked rhetorically as he began to rub the felinoid's head and gave a soft smile at the purring rumble he got in response. He could feel Ravage wanting to press closer but was holding back out of respect for Bluestreak's finish.

"Ravage approves of Bluestreak," Soundwave smiled at the pair. "Has Bluestreak had a pet?"

"I had a turbopup when I was a sparkling." He continued to stroke Ravage, and directed the next question to him. "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

Ravage's field flared with a clear yes, but he looked at his host and shifted uneasily.

"Ravage knows Bluestreak's finish special," Soundwave explained. "Ravage may sit on Bluestreak's lap."

With a happy sound the felinoid jumped up onto the seat next to Bluestreak and stretched out to lounge, his front half on the mechling's lap, radiating pleasure. Soundwave actually chuckled at it. "Ravage likes Bluestreak."

Bluestreak giggled at that. "I get the feeling that that isn't common." He rubbed just behind Ravage's audials before continuing his long strokes.

"Affirmative," Soundwave watched the pair in silence, though his field spoke clearly of approval and emotional pleasure. They remained that way until the shuttle set down and both symbionts reluctantly returned to their host's chest compartment.

"Bluestreak, ready for dinner?" Soundwave asked as he stood and extended his had to the silver mechling.

"Yes," Bluestreak said, standing himself and taking the host's hand.

* * *

Bluestreak was very happy to see the Crystal City Twins when they came over the next orn. He took them out into the family gardens, finally settling in his own experimental garden, and found himself bracketed by a mech on each side in short order.

"We heard Soundwave took you out last night," Sideswipe's stress was evident in everything from his own to his frame to his field. Sunstreaker managed his better, but he was no more pleased by the news.

"Yes," Bluestreak said, leaning in close to the red twin and reaching to twine the fingers of one hand with one of Sunstreaker's. "My creators accepted when he asked to take me out."

"How'd it go?" Sideswipe pressed into the contact,

"It went alright. I believe Soundwave likes me. His first symbiont definitely does. It would be a decent match." Bluestreak twisted, catching Sideswipe's mouth in a kiss. "I think we're a better match, though."

"He has greater rank," Sunstreaker murmured while Sideswipe indulged in the kiss they had all grown used to. "I can't compete with him if he offers."

Bluestreak broke the kiss with Sideswipe, so that he could give it to Sunstreaker. "You have the advantage of time, though. You're already at where we can go out without a chaperone. He'll need several more times before that's allowed, and it would be unseemly for him to offer before then."

"Unseemly, but not unacceptable," Sideswipe shivered as he watched his brother and their desired bonded kiss. "He's been looking for a long time."

"I don't think he'll make an offer early," Bluestreak said as the kiss ended and he rested his helm against Sunstreaker's neck. "At least try putting in an offer? I'd rather be yours."

Sunstreaker's frame gave a startled twitch and he looked at his brother, a move they'd never do in company they didn't trust.

"You really need me to say it bro, when you _look_ at me?" Sideswipe said barely above a whisper.

"No," Sunstreaker murmured, though the stress was evident in his frame and field. "It's a big step. Legally binding."

"When have I been wrong ... about something that _matters_?" Sideswipe rumbled. "This is right. He likes us, we like him. We're as compatible as it's likely to get short of a Vector Sigma commission."

"That was never an option," Sunstreaker murmured, stroking a hand down Bluestreak's back. He nudged the mechling's face up to look at him. "You're sure you want us, with all the funky legalities and social strangeness we entail? Soundwave has a good reputation."

"I want you both. I don't see the issues as problems. If anything, they make you two more appealing." Bluestreak smiled at Sunstreaker. "Being with you two... feels natural."

The yellow mech nodded. "It does," he murmured into a soft kiss. "We do want you. Your creators approve of us enough?"

The mechling kissed him back. "They do. They've seen how happy I am when you return me. That's one of their biggest concerns."

"Nice creators," Sideswipe snuggled against Bluestreak's back.

"I'll have the contract written up," Sunstreaker promised with a gentle kiss. "If they accept it, it's settled."

"If not, we'll just work harder," Sideswipe insisted.

"Thank you," Bluestreak murmured with another kiss, before twisting to kiss Sideswipe. After a few moments where he rested contentedly between them, he spoke up again. "Do you have a spot where I can plant some seed crystals? I'd like to take some of this with me..."

"We'll make one," Sideswipe promised. "Just need to know what is needed. Remember that Crystal City doesn't have the crystal growing history of Praxus."

"Even though it has 'crystal' in its name," Bluestreak giggled, and sent them a databurst packet with the basic information in it.

The pair skimmed it quickly for the fundamentals and nodded. "Easily sorted out. We have the space. It'll be simple to clear part of the main garden for your garden," Sideswipe promised with a soft kiss. "I'm sure we can get the supplies you need in Crystal City, but if not it won't be much trouble to get a delivery from Praxus."

"I'm sure your creators would be willing to help with who they buy from, if they care for you as much as it seems," Sunstreaker added. "I admit, I'm looking forward to when we don't need to be so careful in public."

"It's not like I work on a scale anywhere near what's in the Helix Gardens," Bluestreak agreed, nuzzling Sideswipe. He reached out to stroke Sunstreaker's cheek. "Yeah, it'll be nice to have to worry less about what's 'proper'."

"Even better, between us we have one mech who enjoys breaking seals, and is _good_ at it," Sunstreaker leaned into the touch. "And one who really prefers a lover who has a clue."

"Also one mech if I feel like I want to be in charge, and one for if I'd rather not decide. And both options are very good looking," Bluestreak said with another giggle.

"You have no idea how difficult it is to find one second creation that swings both ways," Sideswipe rumbled into kiss, one that was a bit more heated.

"Never mind looks as good as you do," Sunstreaker added, pressing against Bluestreak's back to pin him between the larger mechs.

Bluestreak moaned quietly as desire spiked in his field. "Teases," he muttered as the kiss broke, and turned his helm to kiss Sunstreaker, glossa demanding entrance to the yellow twin's mouth. Sunstreaker willingly complied, relaxing as control was taken from him.

"You're the tease, with those wings and eagerness," Sideswipe almost moaned at the desire rolling off the other two. His hands slid along Bluestreak's sides, teasing armor seams and enjoying the show his brother and soon-to-be-lover were making. "Still should stop, before the charge is too much."

The mechling nipped at Sunstreaker's lower lip as he pulled back slightly, wings flaring. "One of my creators might be watching, too," he groaned. "There's a window in their suite that has a view of this part of the garden."

Sunstreaker groaned and pulled away, reluctant but compliant.

"Soon as the contract is signed, we are going to have _so_ much fun showing you your new home," Sideswipe rumbled eagerly.

"Won't be soon enough," Sunstreaker shivered, trying to bleed off his charge and heat.

"I can't wait," Bluestreak said, his smile brilliant.

* * *

Bluestreak couldn't help but fidget as he waited with Raspel for Soundwave to show up to pick him up for their next date. Just after their visit a few orns before, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had gotten called away on business and weren't able to submit a contract for Solarflare to consider. This second date made the lack of time Sunstreaker had even sharper.

It wasn't like there was anything his creators could use to turn Soundwave down. He had greater rank, didn't wish Bluestreak to make himself more like a traditional second creation, and the mechling genuinely did like him. If he had never met the twins, he likely would have been happy accepting the host as a mate.

But Bluestreak did know the twins, had been seeing them as suitors for metacycles. They inspired a fire in the mechling that very well could be the beginning seeds of love. Bluestreak didn't want to lose that, lose _them_.

Raspel gave Bluestreak a look when the mechling fidgeted again, silently imploring him to be still as Soundwave was shown in. Even though they both knew the mental fidgeting would be obvious to the host, it was the external movement that society cared about.

"Bluestreak. Ready to walk in Helix Garden?" Soundwave inclined his helm to the mechling in greeting. It was only then that Bluestreak noticed that Laserbeak was resting on Soundwave's shoulder, and Ravage was standing at his side. Though both were as composed as their master, Ravage seemed to be grinning, though it was difficult to tell with his facial structure.

"Of course," Bluestreak said, smiling at the host. "Hello Ravage, Laserbeak."

"Good," he offered his hand to Bluestreak for the walk to the roads where they would drive to the grand gardens that were the pride of Praxus, and much of Cybertron. Bluestreak took it, unusually quiet as they made their way to the gardens.

Soundwave allowed the silence to continue until they were well into the gardens and generally alone. "Bluestreak will tell Soundwave of Bluestreak's reservations."

Bluestreak's thoughts ran in fits and starts, trying to figure out what to say. "It's just hard, when there's two good matches," he finally settled on.

"The Crystal City Twins," Soundwave acknowledge as Ravage bumped his head against Bluestreak's hand for attention. "Soundwave is aware of their efforts. Soundwave has greater rank and resources."

Bluestreak settled on a bench, stroking Ravage's helm. "Politically, you're the better option, and we're not incompatible, but..." But all the logic in the universe couldn't change spark-deep preferences.

Soundwave sat next to him. "Bluestreak finds the twins more appealing. Aesthically more desirable. Emotionally more available. Correct?"

"Yes," Bluestreak said softly, looking down at his pedes. "I just seem to mesh better with them overall."

Soundwave slipped a finger under Bluestreak's chin, the calm tingle of his field impossible to miss as he gently tipped Bluestreak's face up. "Soundwave is not upset by this. Bluestreak will adapt to his bonded and leave them in fond memories."

"So, you are planning on negotiating for me?" the mechling asked.

"Affirmative," he said firmly. "Soundwave desires Bluestreak as bonded."

"How soon?" Bluestreak's hand paused on Ravage as the host took up his full attention.

"As soon as is acceptable," Soundwave responded. "Sunstreaker can not exceed Soundwave's offer."

Bluestreak merely nodded at the truth of it.

"Bluestreak will come to enjoy being Soundwave's bonded," he insisted. "Soundwave will treat you well."

"I am not concerned about that," the mechling murmured.


	4. Bonding by Contract

Bluestreak was in his garden, tending to his crystals. It was one of the few things he found solace in anymore. He hadn't heard from either twin since they had left for business, and that worried the mechling. He didn't doubt that they were sincere in their regard for him, but there was so little time left if they wanted to stand a chance of beating Soundwave to negotiations.

The host had continued his attentions towards the silver mechling, taking him on dates all over Praxus. He had been very courteous and respectful of boundaries, and Bluestreak knew his creators were close to allowing Soundwave to take him out without a chaperone. Once that happened ... Bluestreak's fate would be sealed.

"Lord Bluestreak." One of the servant's youngling creations ran into the garden, only to halt and compose himself quickly. "Lord Solarflare requires your presence in his office immediately."

"Of course, Starbright." Bluestreak smiled at the youngling as he rose to obey the summons. It took him less than a breem to reach his sire's office and open the door. His smile lit the room and his spark soared to see Sunstreaker sitting across from Solarflare, with Sideswipe and Blueshine in their respective places standing behind and to the right of their superiors.

"Bluestreak. This mech has brought a good bonding contract for my consideration," Solarflare focused on his creation as he waved the mechling in. "As I am aware you are companionable with another who seeks to bond, I will listen to your desires on this before making a decision."

"Yes, sire." Bluestreak's armor was vibrating as he moved to take the seat that had been placed for him. "Though the other suitor is not a bad match, my preference is for Lords Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I believe that we are better matched in personality, interests, and in matters of the spark."

Solarflare inclined his helm. "Are you certain it is not because they were the first to kiss you?"

Bluestreak's field flared in surprise at his sire's bluntness, before his wings flared in defense. "No, sire. I won't deny that I find them far more desirable, but that has not been my priority in judging compatibility. Even on a more platonic level, we fit. Conversations are more natural in a way that cannot be learned. My interests and hobbies work well with theirs, rather than something to be tolerated because I enjoy it. I can share in what they enjoy, and they in what I enjoy. None of this can be matched by Lord Soundwave."

Solarflare nodded his acceptance and reached for the contract pads on the desk, affixing his designation glyph to each one and handing one to Sunstreaker. Only then did the twins dare look at Bluestreak, and their expressions of relief, delight and anticipation said it all.

"I will have the government copy filed in the morning," Solarflare shifted his focus from Sunstreaker to Bluestreak. "You are expected to behave as if this contract has not been signed until after I announce it at first meal. Your suitors will be our guests for the night. Show them to the first guest suite."

"Yes, sire," the mechling said, even as his field radiated joy. He smiled brilliantly at the twins, wings fluttering as he motioned for them to follow him out into the hall. The pair were happy to do so. Sunstreaker subspaced the datapad and followed silently for a while.

"I'm glad we could get back in time," the yellow mech said quietly. "It was not easy."

Bluestreak reached out, entwining his fingers with Sunstreaker's. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it back in time," he admitted just as quietly. "As it is, you cut it real close." His field reached out to mesh with the twins', showing beyond words just how happy he was that they made it. Sideswipe was quick to claim Bluestreak's other hand, his field warm and excited.

"Tomorrow night, you can spend in our berth, if you want to," Sideswipe purred, almost shivering in anticipation.

The suggestion was met with a flare of desire from the mechling's field. "I don't think you actually need me to answer that," he teased, grinning at them. A moment later, he tugged them towards a door. "Here is where you'll be staying."

"Thank you," Sunstreaker said formally, though his field expressed his excitement and gratitude that Bluestreak had chosen them over the more powerful Lord. "We will see you at first meal?"

"I should be thanking you both," Bluestreak replied, and sent them a databurst with directions on how to get to the dining room, and what time first meal was. "It can't come soon enough." He gave each twin a quick kiss on the cheek before reluctantly letting go so that they could enter the room.

* * *

Sideswipe pressed against his brother as Sunstreaker sat up against the headboard of the berth. ~He's the right one.~

~I know,~ the yellow mech moaned into the kiss that was meant to arouse him and did very effectively. ~You know how much I hate new lovers, even ones I like as mecha.~

~After tonight,~ Sideswipe slide his hand between them to strike his brother's spike cover and grinned when it snapped open. ~You'll never have to deal with that again. He'll be our bonded and I'll train him to be exactly what you want in a dominant lover. You know I'm good at it.~

~Yes,~ Sunstreaker moaned and rocked his hips into the touch, his spike sliding out into his brother's touch, eager for the pleasure to take the edge off for both of them. He closed his optics and relaxed into the humming pleasure his brother's mouth was providing. ~Primus I love you.~

~Of course, I'm the other half of your spark,~ Sideswipe teased before focusing on his brother. ~Feel like spiking me?~

~Sure,~ Sunstreaker moaned, not even needing to online his optics to follow his brother down and drive his spike into the slick valve that always felt just right. Neither cared about time as they moved and moaned, chasing the high that would settle them both for the long process of breaking Bluestreak's seals without traumatizing the youth. Sunstreaker moaned, then roared as he overloaded deep inside his brother, Sideswipe's voice soon joining his as Bluestreak slipped into the suite.

The mechling's engine revved at the sight of the two entwined on the berth, and he quickly scrambled up to join them. "You two look so good together," he said, field full of desire.

"Good thing you like it. You'll see and feel a lot of it bonded to us," Sideswipe grinned as the pair reluctantly parted. Sunstreaker settled back at the head of the large, soft berth, propped up by the headboard and extended a hand to Bluestreak that was eagerly taken. There was no avoidance of the fluids smeared on the twins this time as Bluestreak leaned in to claim a kiss from each of them. If all went as planned, he would end up with much more fluid on him, and in him, before the night was over.

"I doubt I'll ever tire of it," Bluestreak said with a grin, allowing Sunstreaker to position him so his back was against the yellow mech and comfortably tucked in his arms. "Though I want to feel some of it for myself too."

"We have plenty for you," Sideswipe promised with a hot rev of his engine as he sandwiched Bluestreak between them for a long, lingering kiss that belied how intense the arousal was between the pair. "This is important, Blue. Don't force any commands. Let the panels open on their own, and let your spike extend and pressurize from arousal only. It'll hurt a lot less that way."

"Alright," Bluestreak managed around the dazed state Sideswipe's kiss had left him in. His frame was relaxed and eager, his field full of trust, and his optics bright as they focused on Sideswipe. His thighs unconsciously spread and hips tilted, giving the red mech a better view.

"Pit this is a good view," Sideswipe rumbled, taking in both his lover and his brother before he slid down to nibble and kiss Bluestreak's throat while his hands caressed the youth's sides.

"Good thing you like it," Bluestreak gasped, echoing the red twin's earlier words. He pressed into the touches, field flaring with arousal. His own hands moved to lightly stroke Sideswipe's sides, more to feel like he was doing something rather than any real need to ramp up the mech's arousal. His effort was rewarded by a soft moan against his throat before Sideswipe's mouth moved down, kissing along his chest seam while his hands slid further down to stroke Bluestreak's hips.

"Oh yes," Bluestreak groaned, his frame arching into the touches. "Feels good." He felt both fields flicker in approval of his response, his talking, but that was soon lost to the wash of heat as Sideswipe's lip plates brushed against his spike cover for the first time. Despite all their fooling around, all the tactile attention he'd received from them, this was the first time he'd felt a touch _there_.

Bluestreak couldn't help the moan, the buck of his hips. "Oh, oh please!"

Sunstreaker chuckled against Bluestreak's audial. "That panel is going to see a lot of action when you're with me." The words were almost overpowered by the slide of Sideswipe's glossa around the edge of the panel, the trail of liquid heat trailing the touch as it swirled inward.

That was all it took for the cover to snap open, revealing a seal already beginning to bulge out from the spike it concealed. "So good..."

Sideswipe's engine revved sharply at the sight, but instead of kissing the tip of the spike like he wanted to, he shifted and picked up a small tube from the side table and squeezed a sizeable glob of cream onto his fingers. "This, mixed with oral lubricants, will soften the seal and adhesive that attaches it. It'll make it come loose easier," he explained as he quickly rubbed the cool paste onto Bluestreak's spike seal.

The mechling couldn't give a coherent reply. Instead, his hips bucked again at the touch, the bulge becoming more prominent.

"Shh, sweet thing," Sideswipe cooed to him. "That's going to hurt if you don't give me a klik or two to soften it up." He quickly lowered his helm and set his glossa to work on the edge of the seal where it was adhered outside the spike housing, intentionally forcing more oral lubricants down his glossa than normal to help speed the process along.

Bluestreak whimpered and moaned in pleasure, his field showing how unintentional the movements of his spike were. It pressed up into the stimulation, straining the edges of the seal.

"It's okay, Blue," Sunstreaker murmured, his hands sliding to stroke the mechling's sides. "The pain never lasts long if you're that ready."

Sideswipe hummed in agreement and slip his lips over the straining spike-tip and continued to swirl his glossa around it. He tried to weaken the seal as much as possible before it broke, which didn't take long at all. Bluestreak cried out as the seal gave way, allowing the spike to extend fully while Sunstreaker held him, supportive. His field spiked with pleasure-pain, with pleasure quickly overwhelming the pain as Sideswipe's mouth closed around the extending spike. Another cry escaped Bluestreak when the tip pressed into Sideswipe's intake and an entirely new kind of contact encased it.

While the mechling was still trying to process all that, Sideswipe drew his helm back, sliding his lips along the entire shaft until only the tip rested between them. His glossa swirled around the soft conical shape, tasting the newness of an untouched spike that promised so much to him.

Bluestreak was rendered helpless from pleasure. His hands found Sunstreaker's sides behind him, squeezing in time with the pleasuring flaring in his field. "Oh, oh, please, more, please," he babbled, optics nearly white and unseeing. It wasn't as if Sideswipe would stop, but they liked his voice and some part of him remembered that until that mouth and glossa worked their way down once more, leaving Bluestreak lost in a molten sea of heat, slick sensation and charge sharper than the few tactile overloads he'd had.

"Good, more, please," he continued, his hips trying to press up into the pleasure on offer. He whimpered, wings fluttering against Sunstreaker's chest. It was clear from his field that he wouldn't last long.

"No need to hold back," Sunstreaker promised with a nuzzle while Sideswipe slid upwards again, then down, his intake squeezing and rippling around the tip as it entered the confined space.

Bluestreak cried out again once his spike was as deep as it would go, overload crashing over him more powerfully than he had experienced before. He was too far gone to understand that the sensations he was feeling were a combination of Sideswipe's fields rippling along with his own, the movement of Sunstreaker's hands on his plating, the complex mechanics of swallowing with a spike shooting transfluid in his intake and the rush of the thick fluid past sensors lining the tube inside his spike. All he knew was that it felt _amazing_.

When he started to regain his senses, he felt slightly dizzy despite the stable position and both mechs supporting him. Sideswipe was still on his spike, intake squeezing it a few final times before he slid his helm upwards.

Bluestreak moaned at the loss of contact, leaning more heavily against Sunstreaker. "'Mazing," he mumbled when he could get his vocalizer to work.

"You are," Sideswipe purred as he moved up Bluestreak's frame to kiss him, glossa licking out to offer the mechling a taste of himself.

Bluestreak tried to deepen the kiss, trembling at the taste. One hand came up to Sideswipe's helm, holding him close. The red mech willingly extended the kiss and indulged Bluestreak's curiosity for as long as the other desired.

The mechling didn't pull back until his glossa had thoroughly explored his lover's mouth and tangled with his glossa. He had regained his equilibrium by that point, and he nuzzled at Sideswipe's jaw. "What's next?"

"Next is your valve seal ... unless you want to drive into Sunny a couple times first," Sideswipe purred, teasing a finger up the still half-pressurized length.

Bluestreak moaned, his hips bucking up into the touch. "Both sound good... Want Sunny." He turned his head, seeking the yellow twin's mouth for a kiss that was eagerly granted.

"How do you want me?" Sunstreaker moaned into the desire, his excitement bleeding into his field.

"On your back," Bluestreak said immediately, field flaring. "Want to be able to watch you."

With little more than a short nod the twins moved, Sideswipe drawing Bluestreak away so Sunstreaker could lay flat far enough down the berth to stretch his arms out above his helm with room enough for his brother above them.

"All yours," Sunstreaker's optics darkened with desire, his legs spread and both panels open in offering.

Bluestreak moaned at the sight, one that held so many new possibilities. He moved up to cover Sunstreaker, catching his mouth in another demanding kiss as one hand stroked around his spike casing, the other feeling his valve. He was only partially aware of Sideswipe moving to sit above his brother's helm to pin the yellow mech's wrists, but he felt the shiver of arousal it caused that went beyond the smooth slide of the intricately crafted spike of many rounded and flexible plates overlapping in a raised pattern slid out into his hand. His fingers felt slick lubricant, just like the first time. Sunstreaker was more than ready for him.

He stroked the spike, two fingers thrusting into the valve a couple times as he pulled back to watch the yellow twin. "Look so good like this," he said, gaze raking down his frame to stop at the ready spike and valve. He pulled his fingers out of Sunstreaker's valve and used them to grasp his own re-pressurized spike, guiding it into position. "Want to hear you," Bluestreak ordered, just before his hips thrust forward, sinking into his lover.

Sunstreaker obligingly moaned, though there was nothing faked about it as he rolled his hips into Bluestreak's thrust and closed his calipers, cycling them around the new spike.

"So hot," Sideswipe rumbled, his fingers rubbing his brother's upturned wrists.

"Feels even better," Bluestreak said, shifting to better brace himself before he began to rock into Sunstreaker. Soon his movements gained more power and confidence, becoming hard thrusts. "So good, so slick... Feels like you're _burning_."

"Am," Sunstreaker moaned, shivering with the building charge as he rocked into each thrust. His optics flickered in time with caliper cycles, his entire awareness focused on the points of contact inside him, feeling his way to an understanding of his Intended's shape.

"Want to feel you like this often," Bluestreak said with a particularly hard thrust, his hand returning to stroke the spike between their bodies.

Sunstreaker bucked into it with a ragged moan. "Anytime you want."

"Just wait until you come home with us and we can truss him up properly," Sideswipe grinned, enjoying the shot of liquid heat it caused to course over the bond.

Bluestreak moaned at the thought. "With him unable to move his arms or legs? Do you use blindfolds too?"

Sunstreaker's shiver and flare of _want_ was all the answer Bluestreak needed.

"We use far more than you've imagined," Sideswipe chuckled. "We both like it intense."

"'Ll be so good," Bluestreak moaned, charge racing across his plating as pleasure rose. The hand stroking Sunstreaker's spike began to squeeze in time with his thrusts, trying to bring his lover's charge up to match his. Even as revved up as Sunstreaker was, it was beyond Bluestreak's current skill to last that long and the mechling overloaded with a keening shout, pumping crackling transfluid deep into Sunstreaker's valve.

It dragged a deep, needy moan from the yellow mech, his charge only needing a little more encouragement to go over the edge. That encouragement came in the form of his brother, who tipped his helm up for a demanding kiss and flooded their bond with memory-images of some of their most intense overloads and erotic moments.

The next moan was swallowed by the kiss, but as Bluestreak found his orientation again, he felt Sunstreaker buck under him as the bright yellow frame rippled with the overload that finally crashed through him.

Bluestreak gasped at the feeling of Sunstreaker's valve clenching down on him, charge from his overload going straight to the mechling's oversensitive spike. His optics were locked on watching Sunstreaker's face, lost in pleasure, as Sideswipe let the kiss end.

When Sunstreaker sank to the berth it made Sideswipe's sharp arousal all the more glaring with both his lovers reasonably sated.

Bluestreak pulled out and collapsed onto Sunstreaker's chest before looking up at the red twin. "Your turn?" He asked with lazy contentment.

"Oh yeah," Sideswipe rumbled and quickly shifted to between his brother's legs and sank in with a relieved groan.

* * *

Bluestreak slowly booted up, hazy from the warm press of two frames. It was a safe place and the mechling let out a sigh of contentment, sliding a bit further back to recharge. It was another breem before he continued the boot-up process and his optics flickered on. Surprise filled his field as red plating was registered, that quickly melted into pleasure-joy as he _remembered_.

"Hey lover, _Intended_ , recharge well?" Sideswipe cooed with a gentle kiss. Sunstreaker nuzzled him from behind and two sets of affectionate but gentle, undemanding hands caressed him.

Bluestreak purred at the terms of affection, kissing him back. "Very," he replied, giving Sideswipe a wide smile before turning to kiss Sunstreaker.

"Good," Sunstreaker purred as their lip plates parted. "No regrets?"

The mechling turned in their arms so that he was facing the yellow twin, one leg wrapping around Sunstreaker's. "None." Bluestreak kissed him again, glossa flicking at his lip plates. They parted, inviting him in as Sunstreaker relaxed and Sideswipe's hands stroked his sides before settling on his hips to play with the wires and cables easily accessible there.

Bluestreak's kiss was slow, but thorough. His field was happy-content, but underlined with a growing pleasure.

"Ready to deal with that valve seal, or want to play with your spike some more?" Sideswipe whispered in his audial.

"Valve," Bluestreak said, when he finally broke the kiss. He nuzzled at Sunstreaker's jaw, then neck, giving them little nipping kisses. Behind him Sideswipe gently tugged him to roll over to his back. The mechling laid back and grinned up at him, legs falling apart easily in anticipation.

Sideswipe purred at the sight and retrieved the tube of cream, setting it by Bluestreak's hip as he lay between spread legs. He nuzzled the valve cover as he settled Bluestreak's knees on his shoulders and watched his brother settle behind their Intended to arrange the mechling's helm and shoulders in his lap as he played with the lovely red chevron with light fingers.

Bluestreak moaned at the dual touches to exquisitely sensitive plating. It was only moments before his valve cover slid open. Sideswipe's glossa immediately traced the rim of the seal as he reached for the tube and squeezed a dollop on his fingers and smeared it on the seal that he would control when it broke.

"Oh, oh, more," the mechling whimpered, his hips pressing up. Sideswipe happily agreed. His glossa circled inward, lightly moving over the ring of platelets before pressing harder when it reached the valve opening. The sensation sent Bluestreak's fingers digging into the berth below. "Oh! That was good."

"It gets so much better," Sunstreaker whispered, lust bright in his field as he caught Bluestreak's hands and drew them up to his hips, thumbs stroking the mechling's palms as they both watched Sideswipe work. "The things he's learned to do with that glossa are divine."

"Want everything," Bluestreak said, hands tightening on Sunstreaker's in time with what the red twin's glossa was doing. Pleasure quickly rose in his frame as his hips continued to try to press into Sideswipe.

"You'll have it," Sunstreaker promised, watching the lovely silver frame shiver and move with uncontrolled need. Even with only seeing that his brother was giving Bluestreak valve oral, he knew the path that glossa was taking. He remembered it sharply from when the red mech had broken his seals, and he remembered the instructions for how to break Sideswipe's in turn. That had been much more awkward, and they were both glad that they knew what they were doing for Bluestreak.

The mechling quickly lost any coherent intent to the words he was spouting, his field flaring around the three mechs and charge beginning to crackle over his plating. The feel of a glossa around his valve, seeking out and stroking every sensor node was amazing, even through the seal. Each movement just pushed Bluestreak that much closer to coming undone.

"Let it take you," Sunstreaker purred, encouraging his Intended to lose himself to the pleasure and miss the coming pain. Bluestreak's mouth dropped open in a silent cry as it all became too much and overload locked up his frame. It left him completely oblivious to the pain of having the seal torn away from such sensitive plating, his entire neural net too overwhelmed by the pleasure of the charge racing through it to even register anything else.

The mechling let out a sigh as his frame relaxed. One trembling hand reached up to Sunstreaker's helm, wanting a kiss that was willingly given.

"Whose spike gets to feel you first?" Sideswipe asked, his harmonics roiling with his need even as he offered the choice.

"Yours," Bluestreak replied, looking down at the red twin. "Can't imagine how good it'll be."

"It's amazing," Sunstreaker promised with an upside down kiss that did nothing to cover the anticipatory groan that Sideswipe's systems released. The red mech slid up Bluestreak's frame to take over the kiss, one hand bracing his weight while the other drew one of Bluestreak's legs upwards, opening the valve and angle for him to easily nudge the tip of his spike in past the platelets, where he paused with a shudder.

Bluestreak moaned into the kiss, a rush of lubricant dripping out of his valve at the long-anticipated sensation. "More," he begged. "Please, more."

"You'll have all you can take," Sideswipe promised as he eased his hips forward, both to ensure he didn't hurt his lover and to savor the exquisite feeling of being the first to fill a virgin valve. Those first uncoordinated cycles of the calipers and the way the valve lining responded to the first penetration were never repeated again.

The mechling whimpered as his valve stretched around the spike, hands clutching at his Intendeds. "So good, so good..."

"Yes," Sideswipe hissed, shaking as he fought his arousal to enjoy this first slide inside his Intended to the fullest. "It'll never feel like this again," he moaned, his entire focus going to controlling himself against the intense tightness and pleasure.

Bluestreak whimpered again. "So big, so full..." It almost felt like he would die of pleasure before Sideswipe had entered him fully.

"So tight, slick," Sideswipe keened as their interface panels finally came flush, platelets rubbing against his spike housing in the most delicious way as he held there, relishing the way Bluestreak's valve stretched and tightened around him. "You feel so good."

The mechling cried out as Sideswipe paused, grip tight on Sunstreaker's hands. "So good, please," he begged, not even sure what he was asking for.

Sideswipe kissed him again, slow and passionately, as he pulled out almost as slowly as he'd pressed in, then slid in again, this time a bit faster. Bluestreak keened into the kiss, pleasure rioting in his field as the slide became a thrust, still slow and controlled, but with a bit of force behind it.

"He'll overload with you, Blue," Sunstreaker whispered.

A wordless moan escaped the mechling as his valve spasmed and hips bucked up into the thrust. His helm tilted back, so his optics could lock onto Sunstreaker's face, his own contorted with pure need. It only took another thrust before his circuits exploded in overload, valve calipers clamping down on Sideswipe's spike. He was only distantly aware of Sideswipe's cry of bliss or the rush of a thick, charged heat into his valve, intensifying the already intense overload. It was enough that it made him feel good on a level beyond the physical. His Intended was taking such pleasure in him. It satisfied Bluestreak on a deeply coded level.

"Beautiful," Sunstreaker murmured, his gaze on the lovers and the place he knew he'd soon have between Bluestreak's legs. His spike twitched in anticipation.

"Oh," Bluestreak said softly as his entire frame relaxed beneath Sideswipe. His valve gave a few twitches in the aftermath of bliss. "Oh," he repeated, his processor still trying to reboot. His hands stroked down Sideswipe's back, helm shifting to capture his lover's mouth in a lazy kiss.

"Felt so good," Sideswipe praised him, his spike twitching in response to the valve it was in. "Up for letting Sunny have a turn?"

Desire spiked in Bluestreak's field. "Yes," he said eagerly, looking up at his other Intended. "I want both of you."

"You have both of us, legally binding," Sunstreaker chuckled and watched his brother slide out of their Intended. 

An exchange that consisted of little more than a look and Sideswipe grinned as he rolled to his back next to Bluestreak. "On you hands and knees over me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Bluestreak replied fervently, before scrambling up to kneel over his red lover as directed. He shivered as some of their combined fluids dribbled out, rolling over sensitized platelets. He shivered again as Sunstreaker rose to his knees and moved behind him. Strong black hands stroked his hips, setting off the most delightful tingles through his frame.

Then in a nearly opposite rendition of his brother, Sunstreaker thrust forward, sinking in fully in the first motion and only holding still for a sparkpulse before pulling back and driving forward again with a grunt, his hands firmly on Bluestreak's hips to keep him steady.

Bluestreak cried out at the explosion of sensation across his neural net. He shuddered, fingers digging into the berth on either side of Sideswipe. The assault would have been painful had his valve not still been relaxed and slick. As it was, arousal slammed through him again and he tried to squeeze the spike in him.

"Yes, like that," Sunstreaker moaned, driving into him and chasing an overload that would be quick to claim him after all he'd watched and felt through the twin-bond. "Tight, slick, hot. You feel so good."

"When you're done, he can just collapse on me so I can get another go," Sideswipe rumbled as he reached up, both to steady Bluestreak and to stroke his plating, helping his charge along to keep pace with the mech taking him. "You're so hot like this, moaning above me, rocking with every thrust as I watch my brother fill the valve I was just in."

It didn't take much for Bluestreak's charge to match the yellow twin's. "Both feel so good, so big. Fill me completely," the mechling replied. His hips were twitching and flexing, trying to rock into the thrusts despite the restraining hands. The sensations racing through him far exceeded the recharge fantasies he'd had since meeting them.

"Yessss," Sunstreaker hissed, his angle and speed changing as he leaned further forward. It put much of his weight on the outside Bluestreak's hips, but it also gave him greater movement as the fulcrum of his balance came very close to what his hips were aiming at. Sideswipe's hands moved down, reaching for the mechling's spike to help him along. Even this inexperienced it was unlikely that he'd overload with Sunstreaker. The yellow mech was moving towards his peak too quickly.

Bluestreak keened as the change in angle caused his lover to hit new sensors inside his valve, unconsciously trying to clamp down on the invading spike. His own eagerly pressurized into the seeking hand. Bluestreak's helm dropped down to capture Sideswipe's mouth in a crackling kiss as glossa demanded entrance. Sideswipe moaned into the contact, willingly granting his Intended the dominance that would be so important for him to develop to please Sunstreaker in the long run.

"That's right, thrust into my hand as he pulls out. Push into his thrust as he drives in," Sideswipe said, giving instruction as complement. His fingers closed around Bluestreak's spike, exploring the complex design as much as stroking it. "You're going to be so good for us."

"You're both already so good to me," Bluestreak groaned, hips thrusting down, the pushing back on Sunstreaker's next stroke. It was all it took to make the yellow mech come undone with a keening roar. That thrust turned into a grinding as burst after burst of transfluid shot into Bluestreak's valve, lighting up sensors designed just for that contact to help ensure both mecha overloaded together as often as possible.

Bluestreak cried out with him. He was so close, so close... Sideswipe gave his spike another squeeze and the mechling tumbled into overload after his lover, valve clamping down on the spike filling it as if he never wanted it to leave.


	5. A Formal Announcement

Solarflare smiled as he watched the guests arriving in their grand ballroom, his beloved mate at his side. He fondly remembered the party that was held to celebrate when Blueshine was announced to be _his_. He had been very happy that orn. He hoped this would end up being an equally good memory for his little Bluestreak and the lords he was now contracted to.

In a few breems it would be time to announce the arrangements to the room.

He noted with no small amount of relief that Lord Soundwave was arriving, both his symbionts visible. The avian on his right shoulder and the felinoid at his left side. While it was no guarantee that he'd accept the gift that Lord Sunstreaker had prepared, it was a very good sign.

With a glance and a smile he greeted his second creation when Bluestreak approached, his finish as fine as when he'd been presented to society as a mechling, but with far more self-assurance of his place in things.

"Sire, Carrier," the mechling chirped as he reached them. It pleased Solarflare to feel the happy-excitement thick in his creation's field. He had wanted his second creation to be contented with his Intended, but the way the silver mechling seemed to glow from spending time with Lords Sunstreaker and Sideswipe was far and beyond what Solarflare had hoped for when Bluestreak first came online.

"You look good, my mechling," Blueshine smiled and stepped forward to gently rest their forehelms together. "Are your Intendeds almost ready?"

"Yes," Bluestreak giggled, and leaned into the touch. "Sunstreaker just wanted to make sure his polish was perfect."

"A quirk of his, not actual doubt?" Solarflare asked carefully. If it was actual doubt, it could be considered a slight against the higher-ranked nobles.

"Just a quirk," Bluestreak reassured them. "Sideswipe told me that he does it for every event, even when being tended by his own servants. It helps settle his processors."

"Understandable," Solarflare smiled and rested his forehelm against Bluestreak's. "Are you ready? After tonight it will be much more difficult to break the contract."

"Absolutely ready," Bluestreak replied, returning the affection. "I can't imagine a more perfect suitor for me."

"Good," Solarflare smiled and released his creation as Bluestreak's suitors entered the room at the top of the grand presentation stairs for the grand ballroom. "If all are ready, the gathering is waiting."

Sunstreaker gave a simple nod, but the affection in his look for Bluestreak was unmistakable as the mechling took his place between his Intendeds, on one arm each as they followed the older mechs onto the landing of the great stairs.

Solarflare waited a moment, then turned to the gathered guests. "Friends! My second creation has found a match. His suitors have presented me with a contract and I have accepted. Please welcome and acknowledge my second creation Bluestreak, and his Intendeds, the Lords Sunstreaker and Sideswipe of House Long Spire!"

The room below them hummed with the harmonics of greeting and acceptance mingled with congratulation and celebration. There was one voice they were all listening for, however. One voice that would set the tone for the evening and the future. If Soundwave dissented, it would be trouble for them all.

Gradually, they picked out his low hum. Neutrality. He might not be happy, but he wasn't going to cause a scene.

That relieved Solarflare and everyone with him. No one wanted that kind of trouble.

Solarflare took his mate's arm and began to descend down the main staircase, his creation and his Intendeds following behind them. It was the signal for the musicians to begin, and for the party to really start.

Though he was being polite about it, it did not take Soundwave long to meet them.

"Lord Soundwave," Sunstreaker stepped in front to greet him first. It was outside the normal order, but correct for the important business at hand. That designation in his voice was all it took to draw attention towards them from all sides. "I would offer a gift to speak of no ill-will between us."

Soundwave inclined his helm slightly. "You may present your gift."

Tense but putting on his best show, Sunstreaker moved to the covered display in the open space between the two halves of the great stair and the covered object there. With significant care he removed the sheet to reveal one of his larger paintings to date, a nearly life-sized full-frame portrait of Soundwave and his two symbionts with the Juxtia-Speca tower and Tyger Pax behind them.

All around the room intakes caught. Even as young as he was, Sunstreaker's art was highly sought after and his portraits almost non-existent.

Even Soundwave seemed to be genuinely surprised if the flash of his optics were anything to go by.

There was a torturous moment of silence as Soundwave took in the offering. It would not do to accept such a gift too quickly and give the impression that the gift was the goal of courting the same mecha. Still, until he spoke his acceptance, it was not a sure thing.

They all held very still, waiting, hoping. Everything was down to Soundwave's response and the time he had to wait, judging the gift and its value. Too little was an insult to Bluestreak and Soundwave. Too much was a bribe and insult to Soundwave and marked Sunstreaker as weak. Yet in his choice, Sunstreaker had an edge that few did. What he offered, regardless of its judged value, was something he had made for Soundwave himself. The very nature of the gift made it a difficult one to judge as worth too little or too much. It was personal to Soundwave, worth far more to him than anyone else. It required personal effort by Sunstreaker to create.

"Lord Sunstreaker is generous," Soundwave spoke as soon as it was reasonable for him to do so. "Soundwave will display this prominently as a reminder that Bluestreak is well cared for."

"Thank you, Lord Soundwave," Sunstreaker held his voice steady even as tension fled his frame.

The others relaxed as well, the mechling leaning a bit into Sideswipe's side as the red twin's arm snaked around his waist to hold him. Their biggest worry for the night had not panned out, and that was almost as much a cause for celebration as the actual announcement.

With that, Soundwave turned to Bluestreak. "Soundwave wishes Bluestreak a good existence. May your choice be the right one."

"Thank you, Soundwave. I wish that you find someone that will make an even better match than me," the mechling replied sincerely.

Soundwave inclined his helm slightly, but didn't turn to walk away as expected. Instead Ravage left his side to head-butt Bluestreak's hand for attention.

Bluestreak smiled and began petting the felinoid. His field was bright, showing how happy he was that the symbiont was still willing to seek such affection from him as the celebration began in earnest.


	6. Binding Sunny

Bluestreak's wings fluttered in anticipation as he and Sideswipe worked to strap Sunstreaker into restraints at the twins' home in Crystal City. The yellow mech was already blindfolded and on his back in the middle of their large berth, willing and eager for whatever his lovers had planned for him.

The mechling had learned so much about his Intendeds in the vorns since the contract was signed. Sunstreaker was as ill-suited to the role their society had placed him in as Bluestreak was to his. Both could pass when necessary, but it was an uncomfortable fit. At those times they could hardly wait to get back to relative privacy and their natural dynamics. It was Sideswipe that was Sunstreaker's secret. The yellow twin might say the words and sign the contracts for them, but it was Sideswipe that actually understood how to make it all happen. It had been Sideswipe that championed Bluestreak to Sunstreaker, even though it was Sunstreaker that Bluestreak had originally attempted to have court him. That had taken a bit to figure out; the way to Sunstreaker's spark was through his brother.

Sideswipe himself was the most natural dominant of the three of them, with Bluestreak riding the line between them. 

Right now the mechling was practicing his commanding side, intent on learning to satisfy Sunstreaker's needs. "Put the audio blocker on him," he instructed the twin helping him. "I want his only clue to what we're doing to be our touch."

Sideswipe grinned and Sunstreaker shivered with growing arousal as his world narrowed once more, closing in on touch as his primary sense.

"Primus he looks good, all strung up like that. I always got his hands up and spread his legs, but I never thought of securing them overhead before," Sideswipe rumbled, his hands lingering to stroke down his brother's sleek thighs.

"It'll also make it harder for him to move his hips," Bluestreak replied, optics bright and field alive with desire. "Let's also use the overload inhibitor. Put everything at our mercy."

Sideswipe shivered first, but Sunstreaker moaned before the device was in place. Sideswipe's sudden spike of lust was bright between them, and the feel of the small device turning on was familiar to him.

Bluestreak hummed happily, drawing his lips across Sunstreaker's shin plates before moving over to the toy chest and rummaging around. Out came several items, including sensory teasers and a false spike so large that it would push Sunstreaker to his limits.

"He's not going to walk right for an orn," Sideswipe grinned as he took his place by his brother's helm, lightly tracing his fingers 

Bluestreak purred at the thought. "Everyone will be able to tell what we did to him." He crawled back, placing the toys in easy reach, and leaned in to nuzzle and nip at Sunstreaker's neck. "Going to make him incapable of even begging before he gets to overload."

It was debatable whether Sunstreaker's whine was from the nuzzle or the burst of lust across his bond, but it hardly mattered. The yellow mech _wanted_. Wanted this, wanted them, wanted to be used and then rewarded by two he trusted. That had been Bluestreak's first lesson. Sunstreaker may desire submission, but he was a proud mech and conditioned by society to be a leader. With a spark-bond that predated being in a frame, trust came before submission. Bluestreak had won that trust that Sunstreaker had wanted to give, and the rewards for them both were intense. Even Sideswipe, who wasn't nearly as into domination as his brother was into submission got a good thing in the deal.

The mechling's arousal flared at the sensation of power he got from dominating the older and more experienced mech. His glossa wiggled against his neck cables and he grabbed a sensory teaser, flicking it on and letting it rub against Sunstreaker's hip, moving inwards. His other hand reached up, stroking Sideswipe's hip as well. The red twin purred, enjoying the sight more than the contact for now, but Sunstreaker keened and tried to roll into the contact, thrust his hips up and spread his legs wider all at once.

Bluestreak let the teaser move to the inside of his hip joint, electromagnets in the fine filaments at the end activating. "He's so good, so responsive," the mechling rumbled happily.

"Yes, he always has been," Sideswipe agreed, reveling in watching and feeling his brother like this when he didn't have to do the work. "He's always so much more settled afterwards too."

A low whine was Sunstreaker's only contribution to the conversation, but the wild flaring of his field made his lovers tingle.

"Oooh," Bluestreak moaned, and then twitched the teaser, sending it skittering over Sunstreaker's spike cover, which immediately snapped open for the spike to slide out. "I like doing this for him." His own field flared in response as he watched Sunstreaker moan and writhe, seeking more of the teasing attention.

"Something I'm grateful for," Sideswipe admitted as he traced a light finger up his brother's artistically golden and black spike. Sunstreaker moaned and rolled his hips up as best he could into the teasing touch. "I can dom him, but I don't get off on it like you do."

Bluestreak's optics were focused on the sight of that spike as it extended and pressurized. He'd learned quickly to tell the difference between extension from arousal and extension by command. This was arousal, and it spoke to how strongly Sunstreaker reacted to having his senses cut off and being bound. "So it's a really good thing you two got me," he said, letting the teaser run up that spike he enjoyed before moving to the other hip joint. Charge rose in his field as he felt his own interface equipment online, wanting to feel his lover.

Sideswipe's affirmative purr was almost drowned out by his brother's howl as he bucked hard into that feather-light stimulation. Bluestreak felt his valve clench at the sound, and he ran the teaser back around Sunstreaker's groin, just barely outside the line of sensors at the base of the spike.

"Bluestreak!" Sunstreaker keened, trying to shift to press into that touch more. His entire frame was alive, on fire with molten heat pouring through his tubing. Alive, but so very far from overload.

Bluestreak grinned widely at that, his field flaring. The teaser made another ring around the base of the spike, just inside the one he made before. Sunstreaker could only moan and squirm, his frame shivering from the sensations. He wanted to overload already, but his charge was far below what he needed.

"Please, Blue, lovely, more," the yellow mech gasped.

Bluestreak's field surged again and he circled the teaser again, this time against the very base of the spike itself. He slowly worked his way up the black and golden spike like that, waiting for Sunstreaker to beg between circles. By the time he neared the tip, his own spike had pressurized from sheer arousal, and lubricant had begun to seep from his valve.

"Primus this is hot to watch. Almost as good as the main event," Sideswipe rumbled, making his way to his brother's helm to stroke the sensitive vents there for another deep moan.

"You'll overload before he does," Bluestreak promised with a hungry rev of his engines. The teaser continued to circle the spike, just barely touching. "It's going to be a long session before he overloads, but when he does..." the mechling shivered, imagining his Intended caught in such a powerful overload.

"It's going to be amazing," Sideswipe grinned at him, his fingers sliding down to stroke along the cabling of Sunstreaker's neck as he watched his brother shiver and press into every touch. "He'll probably set me off just on feedback. You get him wound up like I never can."

"I plan to wind him up _high_ ," Bluestreak purred, waiting for the tell-tale click that would signal Sunstreaker's valve cover opening. He leaned in, glossa seeking Sunstreaker's hip joint as the teaser continued its work on his spike.

He was rewarded with a scream as the cover snapped open, the scent of heated lubricant spilling into the air.

"You have patience like nothing I've got," Sideswipe shivered at the arousal pouring off his brother.

"Ooh," Bluestreak moaned, shifting on the berth. He leaned in, licking at the lubricant dripping out of Sunstreaker's valve, wanting a taste that was purely his lover. Then, in a move made smooth from practice, he surged forward and sank his own spike hilt-deep in the slick passage. The entire yellow form below him undulated with a keening bliss. Sunstreaker's valve cycled tightly, calipers and cabling clenching tightly around the gloriously carved spike that fit him so perfectly. The heat shot up with Sunstreaker's charge until he was panting, drawing in deep vents of air to try and cool his systems even as he moved and worked to build up more heat.

Bluestreak groaned in pleasure, field rioting as he began a hard, fast rhythm that would wind both of their charges up quickly. "He feels so good, so _perfect_."

"You have no idea," Sideswipe moaned in tandem with his brother, the bond between them flung wide open. "I'm barely going to last at this rate. You have no idea how _hot_ this looks. Top of my self-servicing recordings. I just want to get behind you and drive you into him until he overloads despite the inhibitor."

"I think you'll like my idea just as much," Bluestreak replied with a groan. He could feel how fast his own charge was rising, knowing he was close to overloading himself. His rhythm faltered as he tried to thrust that much harder, before he went over the edge with a loud cry, charge crackling across his frame and fluid flooding Sunstreaker's valve.

Under him the yellow mech howled and keened, desperate to share his lover's bliss as the charge-rich fluid filled him, lighting off specialized sensors meant to bring his overload if he was anywhere close.

"Oh...." Sideswipe shuddered, his spike quivering in the air and his valve slick enough to leave lines of lubricant down his legs and a small pool under him. "You have no idea how much he gets off on that."

"One orn I will," Bluestreak replied, voice filled with static from his overload. He carefully pulled out of his lover, then crawled up to be next to his upper torso. "Your turn," he purred at Sideswipe. "Fill him, remind him with your spike who else he belongs to."

The red mech shuddered at the words as much as their tone. He moved quickly, eager to feel some relief from the charge racing through him. He gripped his brother's hips tightly and drove in with a single powerful thrust. He didn't wait to settle or enjoy the feeling of being enclosed in that wonderfully slick mesh of silicone, lubricant and transfluid before pulling back and driving in again, and again, chasing his overload with a singular purpose.

Bluestreak felt heat roll through his frame once more at the sight, and he leaned in to explore one of Sunstreaker's helm vents with his glossa, nipping at it occasionally. After a few moments of that, he shifted and his mouth descended on Sunstreaker's and glossa easily forcing its way in to lay claim to his oral cavity the way Sideswipe was his valve. He barely felt the pace of thrusting change before he felt Sunstreaker shudder and Sideswipe groaned, stilling as he pumped his own transfluid into the shivering yellow frame under them.

Bluestreak pulled back and nipped at Sunstreaker's lips before looking at the red twin. His wings gave a little flutter that the twins knew meant that he had _plans_ , very pleasurable ones. His hand found the large false-spike, watching eagerly as he waited for Sideswipe to recover enough to pull out of his twin.

"We ride him with that filling him?" Sideswipe guessed with a grin.

"With him eating out the one not riding him," Bluestreak confirmed with a rumble, arousal thick in his field once more. "Ride him until he's about to overload despite the inhibitor, then shut it off so he can _feel_ the full intensity of the charge he's built up as he goes over."

Sideswipe shuddered. "So who gets to be on him when he does get to blow?"

"I want to be on him," Bluestreak said, optics eager. "Feel the charge I've built up in his fluid."

Sideswipe nodded and came around his brother's legs to stroke the hard yellow spike with black racing stripes. "Maybe lower his legs for this?"

"Once I have this in him," Bluestreak agreed. "Maybe tie them together to constrict him around it." Bluestreak moved between Sunstreaker's legs, and his engine gave a rev at the sight of fluid pouring out of his valve to pool under his aft. The mechling couldn't help but lean in to lick at the fluids, tasting the three of them mingled together.

"Sounds good," Sideswipe grinned at his brother's moans and twitches. "Sooner it's seated, the sooner I can kiss you."

"We taste so _perfect_ mixed like this," Bluestreak moaned, face coated in fluid as he pulled it away. He brought the false-spike up, and began pushing it into the already well-used valve a bit faster than would be optimal. Mixed fluids squelched out around it as Sunstreaker clamped down around the very large intrusion.

"Damn that looks hot," Sideswipe rumbled hotly.

"Like the way he _feels_ when this is inside him," Bluestreak replied with a purr, optics bright and focused on what he was doing, every twitch the valve tried to give around the false-spike that filled it past its capability to move the calipers. It was soon completely in, and the mechling gave a couple short, sharp thrusts before locking the toy in place. "Let's get his legs re-tied."

Sideswipe nodded and they made quick work of the shift in position, both very familiar with how to bind Sunstreaker in all sorts of positions.

* * *

Sunstreaker moaned and whimpered. He was so full, almost painfully so with they way they had clamped his legs together. The stretched lining of his valve sent his charge skyrocketing and scrambled his processor. He almost didn't register the renewed touches on his spike, or the mouth kissing him. They eventually caught his attention, especially when one of them sank down on his spike and squeezed ... Sideswipe if the bond sensation flood was anything to go by.

They were going to deactivate him with pleasure, he was sure. He wouldn't want to go any other way.

He cried out as the valve around him began to rise and fall. He could feel is own pleasure, and his brother's. It caused his charge to rise even faster. Sideswipe had to be pushing his own pleasure over the bond, to affect him this much.

Then the mouth on his moved away and was replaced with a dripping valve. He moaned at the taste that could only be his Intended, and started to lap at his valve. Hot lust added to the pleasure rolling through the bond and Sunstreaker knew he was getting his brother off big time as he did his best to focus on the valve above him, licking and swirling his glossa in the slick space.

Existence really only got better than this when it was over and they were all sated, overload lax and curled up together in warm contentment. It seemed far away at this moment.

He keened as he felt the two mechs above him overload. He felt his charge rising even higher. He couldn't imagine how it could possibly be this high, but it was still rising... He felt them switch positions, tasted Sideswipe as he moved over his mouth, felt Bluestreak as he sank onto his spike.

He whined in that fine mix of pain and pleasure he couldn't think past. There was only the sensation, the rising charge and the bliss that Sideswipe was pushing through the bond.

Oh what this would be like when they were all bonded and he could feel this all at once!

Suddenly, the inhibitor was shut off and he overloaded almost instantly from the charge running through his systems. Everything whited out, and he was only peripherally aware of the other two overloading a click after him before the power of his overload shut his systems down.

It was several long breems before he booted up again. He vaguely noticed that he had been released and set to rights. There were two warm, lax frames pressed against his, contented fields deeply entwined with his own.

Yes, this was paradise, and Sunstreaker smiled as he snuggled in between his lovers and relaxed into a sweet recharge.


	7. Bonding a Triad

The ceremony has been a simple one for nobility since none of those involved had that much rank. Even though Sunstreaker's artistic reputation drew more than family connections could, it still was only a few hundred mecha. That party was long gone, however, left behind for their suite in the Crystal City tower the twins called home. Bluestreak had been there often enough by now that it felt like home, and he happily fell backwards onto the large, soft berth that was already part of many wonderful memories.

His mouth found one of his lovers', three pairs of hands stroking knowingly over armor. Noises of pleasure filled the room and vents whirled to life. Everything previous had been leading up to this evening. After this, Bluestreak's spark would be permanently connected to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's. The young mech had long anticipated it, often wondering what it would be like to finally feel them fully, the way his two lovers could already feel each other.

"Love you both," he murmured thickly, knowing it for true after so long with them.

"We love you," Sideswipe kissed him hotly and guided him to his back, the red mech kneeling over him. "We've all had fun, but now it's time for the serious stuff," he stroked Bluestreak's chest armor. "Your creators gave us the key. It's time we used it."

Bluestreak shuddered, pleasure and anticipation in his field as it entwined with theirs'. "Yes, please. Want to be with you completely."

"Then open up, my lovely Blue," Sideswipe purred, well aware of his brother's optics locked on the scene of him straddling Bluestreak's hips, ready to open the seal on the newly upgraded mech's spark chamber. "I've got the sequence coded."

His chest plates split open, revealing an intricate metal-and-crystal lattice around his spark chamber. Sideswipe rumbled above him, watching the bright blue spark pulse and shine from inside its crystal chamber. It was the fine lattice of metal and crystal around it that made the seal, preventing the young mech from exposing his spark to anyone his creators did not approve of.

"Beautiful," Sideswipe whispered in awe. Even though he was long familiar with spark merging with his brother, neither of them had ever been first to anyone with a seal. Reverent fingers caressed the chamber and the cage around it.

Bluestreak gasped and arched into the touch. Even shielded as it was by the seal, his spark chamber was exquisitely sensitive. "It's yours. Completely." His hands came up to stroke Sideswipe's sides. He watched as the red mech hummed a pure tone, causing the several crystals of the cage to vibrate before crumbling.

The young mech cried out as pleasure shot straight to his spark, more intense than anything he had ever experienced. His hands clamped down on the plates underneath them, his field pulsing against theirs and reveled in the way they pulsed back.

Sideswipe emitted a new tone, causing a new resonance in Bluestreak's chamber and the vibration of another set of crystal connections to crumble. The silver mech let out another, louder cry as sensation tore through him, rippling out to all of his extremities. Charge followed, arousal coming harder and faster than was normally possible.

Then Sideswipe hummed a third, and everything broke loose. Bluestreak released an unearthly keen as his spark overloaded, shattering the last of the connections in the mesh surrounding his chamber. His optics went white from pure bliss as it went on and on, limbs twitching and spasming from the energy coursing through him.

The mechs above him and next to him didn't move, but both hummed in pleasure as they watched and felt their bonded experience a spark overload first-hand. Sideswipe's indulgent smile was the first thing that Bluestreak managed to focus on when he oriented himself.

"Now I get why the medic expects you first thing in the morning," Sideswipe chuckled. "That must have left a mess inside."

"Was 'mazing," Bluestreak slurred in reply, as his still-uncoordinated hands tried to pull the red mech close for a kiss. Sideswipe willingly leaned down and indulged his lover, his bonded.

"It was pretty amazing to watch," Sunstreaker admitted from the side, his optics bright with arousal.

Bluestreak kissed Sideswipe long and luxuriously, before turning his helm and reaching for Sunstreaker to give the yellow twin the same attention. "Bond now?" he asked as Sunstreaker pulled away. "Want to finally be able to _feel_ you both.

"Yes, bond now," Sideswipe smiled and claimed Bluestreak's mouth again, his hands stroking the new mech's frame as his chestplates unlocked.

Bluestreak moaned, arching into the touch. "One at a time, or both at once?" he asked, static at the edges of his voice in anticipation.

"We're one spark," Sunstreaker smiled and settled on his side as Sideswipe mirrored him on Bluestreak's other side. "It has to be both halves at once to bond." He unlocked his chest plates, and Bluestreak saw what he meant. Every mecha had a slightly different shade and frequency of spark, but the twins were a perfect match.

"I like the idea of both at once anyways," Bluestreak commented absently, optics focused on their chests as his hands reached out to stroke their spark chambers. Both mechs shuddered, pleasure blazing bright and hot in their fields as they spiraled their chambers open in unison.

"There are advantages to only having one at a time," Sideswipe moaned as the tendrils of his spark energy danced across Bluestreak's hand.

"Maybe," Bluestreak replied with a shudder at the feel of spark energy against his plating. His chamber spiraled open in response, tendrils reaching for theirs. The first connection was with Sideswipe's far more eager spark, a zap that caused them both to shudder and drew Sunstreaker's spark out to caress Bluestreak's seeking tendrils with his own.

"Feels good," Sunstreaker moaned softly, genuinely a little surprised that a spark other than his brother's could feel _right_.

"More than good," Bluestreak whimpered, hands wrapping around their waists to try to pull them in closer. It was a move both mechs easily rolled with, moving in perfect tandem so the two halves were always the same distance away from Bluestreak's whole. Coronas ghosted across each other and the younger mech felt the difference between a merge of familiar sparks and that of those still feeling each other out. Around and above him, the twins' spark cores were already reaching for each other while only coronas were touching his.

It would be a fascinating difference to think about when he had processing power. Now, he was grateful for the slow approach because even with just their coronas touching, it was an intense, powerful sensation. Pleasure, and the beginnings of emotion crossing between them. Love, affection, trust, pleasure, desire ... he'd always trusted that the twins did honestly want him, but to experience it as they did, to know their feelings for him as intimately as his own was dizzying in the best way possible.

It was something he knew he would find addictive. He could feel them responding to his own emotions, though they were used to experiencing another's spark-deep emotions. His were still new to them, and they were enjoying the slow slide into familiarity.

~You have a lovely, strong spark,~ Sideswipe's voice caressed him from the inside, but it wasn't a comm. Closer to a hardline, but coming from his spark.

That, too, was new and wonderful. ~You both feel so good...~ he replied the same way. And they felt safe. As if it didn't matter what else happened outside their triangle, he would be safe when with them.

~We are safe, and you are welcome,~ Sunstreaker rumbled as the twins shifted to deepen the merge, bringing a new wave of pleasure and sense of closeness to the triad.

Bluestreak moaned, feeling more than just their emotions, but getting his first taste of their true, spark-deep selves. It was blissful on a level that he had never anticipated. Their sparks pulsed together as if they had been made for each other, and it caused the pleasure to spiral higher and higher.

~You are perfect for us,~ Sunstreaker moaned across the three-way connection. ~You can dominate me, kinky as I get, and still lay seductively for Sides to do all the work when he wants to. Perfect. We never dared think we could have that in one mate.~

~You two are far more than I first thought I could have. Not only do you _let_ me be myself, but you _encourage_ it,~ Bluestreak replied as spark energy passed between the three of them, coronas beginning to touch and meld.

The twins shuddered and leaned closer.

~Yes.~ Both their minds replied in unison, memories beginning to flow of how Sunstreaker's interest had piqued when Bluestreak had shown some initiative, while Sideswipe had found him appealing on looks, but hadn't considered him to seriously court until he'd picked out that the mechling straddled that fine line where he was very happy to switch in all the right ways.

More memories of teasing out how naturally Bluestreak took control and gave it up. Of how Sunstreaker's spark pulse went wild when the Praxian had claimed a kiss, and it felt like a real claim, the kind a strongly dominant first creation gave. The way Sideswipe's had raced when the next moment brought a kiss where Bluestreak completely melted into his embrace, submitting with the ease of loving it.

~So perfect.~

The mirror of those memories from Bluestreak's point of view rose to match them. Of the first time he saw them at the party, and knew that he wanted to meet them. They had been amazingly attractive, yes, but there had been something else that the then-mechling hadn't been able to pinpoint. Something in the way they had held themselves and interacted with the room around them spoke to him on a subconscious level, and that he responded to.

Of how natural it had felt to be aggressive and submissive in turns, neither aspect overpowering the other. He had been raised knowing he would eventually be required to submit, yes, but he also had enjoyed the same carefree sparklinghood that a dominant creation was given, with every curiosity and desire indulged. Both aspects were reflected in the mech he had become, and being with the twins allowed him to express both sides in a way any other suitor would not have. In that sense, they completed him, kept him in balance.

~As if Primus intended it,~ he moaned.

~You'll still be indulged your curiosities,~ Sunstreaker shuddered and pressed closer, bring the edge of their cores together as more memories flowed, anything that was an important to the mech who held them.

~Yes, we know your thoughts can be valuable to us,~ Sideswipe added with a shudder of his own.

~Never doubted it with you,~ Bluestreak said, the truth of it ringing across the burgeoning connection between them. It had been a worry from before he knew them, knew how good the future could be. He moaned and trembled as more and more of themselves was laid gloriously bared for the rest. He willingly tumbled into their essences while they tumbled into his until there was no difference between the three of them on the spark level. For one brilliant moment they were a single enormous spark, a single entity, a single awareness with three sets of memories that troubled none of them.

It was beyond bliss, beyond any glyph known to their kind.

* * *

Bluestreak sighed contently from where he was cuddled up between his mates. They had never not been attentive to him, but their attentions had increased dramatically when he began carrying their first creation. Sometimes it could get tiresome, but right now, it was just perfect. The pulsing presence of their first creation had already displayed a fast, lively personality to him, and he couldn't wait until it was mature enough to talk. Something that was due any orn, and it probably could already.

He felt it gather itself, then send a questioning pulse across the strengthening creation bonds. ~Creators?~

~Yes!~ Bluestreak replied instantly, awe/happiness/love flooding all of his bonds. It was more than enough to rouse the twins, who nudged at their bond with him curiously.

~When do I get my own place? When can I drive?~ he asked, along with the sensation of moving fast, of beating others with it.

Sideswipe laughed brightly along the bond. ~You'll get to walk in a few metacycles. You can drive when you're a mechling.~

~We are in so much trouble.~ Sunstreaker's groan was full of good humor.

~How long is that?~ the sparkling asked.

Bluestreak giggled, optics sparkling as he nuzzled his yellow mate. He sent a sense of the time involved over the creation link. ~We'll take you out driving with us,~ he promised the sparkling.

~Okay,~ the sparkling replied. ~Want to go fast!~

~We'll go as fast as we can,~ Sideswipe promised, much to Sunstreaker's alarm. ~As fast as Bluestreak is safe,~ he amended. The sparkling seemed mollified by that.

~You're a little hot rod,~ Bluestreak said to the sparkling in amusement.

~That's me!~ was the reply, laced with self-knowing-name, though he was also getting tired. He sent a pulse of pure, unconditional love before settling into a resting state.

Bluestreak couldn't help but return the pulse, and suddenly realized that one of his hands had come up to rest on his chest, over his spark. "Wow..." he murmured.

"We are in _so_ much trouble," Sideswipe laughed, his spark full of joy. "This one is going to pay us back for everything we ever did to our creators."

"Speak for yourself," Sunstreaker huffed, though his spark was no less joyful. "I behaved. You were the troublemaker."

Bluestreak giggled again. "I doubt a creation of yours could _not_ be a troublemaker," he teased his red mate. "It's going to be so much fun, having him around."

"I hope you still think so after sixty or seventy vorns of it," Sunstreaker smiled affectionately and kissed his mate. "We wore our caretakers out fast."

Bluestreak kissed him back, teasingly nipping at his lips. "I can't imagine ever getting tired of _our_ creation."

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 Historical AU  
> Author: gatekat, FlybyStardancer on LJ  
> Pairings: Bluestreak/Sidesswipe/Sunstreaker  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: AU, Sticky, Spark, Bonding  
> Summary: Bluestreak is the Second Creation of Praxian nobles. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are First Creations of Crystal City noble family. Even though it's Sunstreaker that's supposed to find and court a mate for him and his twin, it doesn't quite work out that way, much to Sideswipe's amusement.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
> Sunstreaker's spike design (requires an account to view)  
> <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/9649311>  
> <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/9567023/>
> 
> Prompt: <http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12742656#t12742656>
> 
> I see a lot of 'noblemech bargained away as a culturally-submissive partner in an arranged bonding against his/her will' fics, and while they're often wonderfully entertaining, sometimes one has a craving for something a little different...
> 
> Mech A is a high-caste (noble?) mech with a lot to offer the world- he's young, confident, naturally dominant, skilled at his chosed field/s, and a natural politician. He's also, through an unfortunate coincidence of culture (maybe he's a carrier-type rather than a sire? maybe he's a younger sibling?) stuck in a position where he's expected to fill the role of submissive, supportive carrier-mate to some great lord. Rather than get angry and reject the entire scenario, however, he has chosen to orchestrate his own bonding to a mate of his choice.
> 
> This... is easier said than done.
> 
> Extra kinks, plot points, etcetera are most welcome. OP prefers sticky, but any extra 'facing methods are cool too. Not a fan of virginity tropes, but if the story demands it then who am I to argue? XD And I will admit to thinking Mech A suits Jazz down to the ground


End file.
